Black and White
by Sweetdashii
Summary: High rise CEO Junhui can't be bothered with dealing with things that weren't worth his time or money. Success and profits were all that mattered to the young billionaire. So, when you suddenly thrust drugs, a mysterious white haired Chinese boy and a whole lot of scandals his way, he's soon to realize that money can't control you're fate. JunHao, JunhuixMinghao/The8


_Doom. doom. Doom. da da daah._

He'd almost forgot why he hated coming to these type of places.

 _Boom ba baada. Doom. Ba ba daah._

The music was horrid and the amount of lights within the enclosed space was enough to cause a massive seizure to anyone paying close attention.

 _Doom. DOOM._

" Yah! Jun-sshi! Are you listening?"

Not too mention-

" I think he's ignoring us, how dare he!"

DOOM. BA DA BA BA.

" No, Sungcheol, I think he's just ignoring _you_."

A large bottle of champagne suddenly invaded his vision and broke him out of the trance like state he was in before. Blinking, the man name Jun turned to face his companion who had been hollering in his for the past two minutes trying to get his attention.

" _What._ " Jun bit out in annoyance. He pushed the bottle of champagne out of his face as well.

The man name Sungcheol, gave his friend an exasperated look, and held up his hands in befuddlement, " Man, are you okay? You've been spacing out there since we got here." He shook the bottle in his hand, once again offering it to Jun, " Here, have some more of this, it will take the edge off."

Jun gave Sungcheol a look that clearly said, ' Do I look like I want to drink that?' and rolled his almond colored eyes before focusing his attention back on the people dancing in front of him.

A small snort sounded off to his side, and he side eyed a yellow haired individual also sitting next to him. " You know that Jun hyung doesn't drink stuff like that, Sungcheol. He prefers the strong stuff." This person had quite a unique look to himself, he wore a checked blazer with a simple black to shirt and matching black and white accessories that created a nice contrast to his yellow blonde hair. He definitely looked like he belonged in this type of environment.

Sungcheol shrugged and leaned back against the leather couch they were lounging upon in the VIP section they were in. " Whatever, more for me-and god, can someone tell those two love birds over there to let go of each other? I'm sure one of them is about to die from lack of oxygen." He muttered under his breath.

A delicate pale white hand moved from off the body it was presently attached to, to flip off Sungcheol. All without breaking lip contact with his partner.

" Ah, someone's upset cause their own American boyfriend isn't here to make out with him too." The yellow haired man named Hoshi teased which earned him a death glare from his friend.

Sungcheol shook his silver gray hair out of his eyes, a groan escaping his thick lips. " I seriously didn't invite you guys out with me only to have you all kill my buzz. This was supposed to be a fun boys night out. Right now it's a Jun being a anti social prick, typical Hoshi asshole behavior and Jisoo and Jeonghan trying to fuck each other with their mouths." The elder of the group hung his head back and took another swig from the champagne bottle.

The last part about Jeonghan and Jisoo caused them to finally separate their faces from each other, both panting heavily. Jeonghan was placed neatly, and securely on Jisoo's lap with the latter having a lazy, but secure hold on around the long haired males waist.

" Mmm, Hoshi's right. Someone's a little _jealous_." Jeonghan purred, resting his head on Jisoo's shoulder as he looked pointedly over at Suncheol. His silver locks teasing Jisoo's neck as he talked. " Would it make you feel better to join us?" He suggested with a wink. That made Jisoo stiffen slightly but he made no comment, he knew that Jeonghan was only joking. As voyueristic as they liked to be about their sex life, they would never actually mess around with any of their close friends. They were all considered to be like family. Despite their constant squabbles.

Sungcheol nearly threw back up the champagne he had been drinking and lurched forward in shock, causing Hoshi to burst out laughing at the scenario. " Why the fu-"

Jun, having been silent the entire time, suddenly stood up, making everyone pause and look at him in surprise.

" I'm going to the bar." He muttered and walked off into the sea of people.

The four friends he left behind stared at the spot where he last was, wondering what had gotten into their friend. However, they didn't dwell long on this as Jeonghan and Jisoo went back to kissing and Hoshi and Sungcheol throwing shots at each other.

* * *

Sometimes Jun wondered how he managed to become friends with those lot of idiots.

Oh, that's right, they all had attended private schools together and were each the heads of huge business. Well, except for Jeonghan. He wasn't into the world of business like the rest of them were. But, Jeonghan does come from money. A lot of it. In fact, his family is considered to be royalty in all of Korea, with ties dating back to the early days when Korean society was first being formed. Because of this, and that Jeonghan had the looks of a ethereal fairy, everyone liked to call him, 'gongju', meaning princess in Hangul. Jeonghan neither confirms or denies this nickname.

Leaving his thoughts on his friends, the ebony haired male made his way through the throngs of gyrating hips and sweating bodies to the bar. Once there, he stared down the bartender in a silent command that he needed to be served. _Now_. The bartender, a young lad with a missable face came towards him and he quickly asked for his usual choice of drink, straight whiskey. As the bartender briskly left to make his drink, Jun was staring at the display of liquors with a blank expression when he suddenly felt the presence of someone _very_ close to him.

Turning his head slightly, he saw the side profile of a male next to him. A fairly tall one at that, of course not as tall as himself but he definitely had some height on him which complimented his lanky frame well. But that's not what stood out most to him. No, it was the persons ghostly pale platinum blonde hair it complimented well with the earring piece dangling from his ear. As well as his black and white striped sweater had on with what appeared to be black leather pants. Paired with combat boots.

Finishing his quick analysis of the male before he didn't realize that the other had become aware of his staring and made a slow turn to look at him. As expressionless as Jun was known to be, he almost broke his usual stoic look upon getting a glance at the boys facial features. He was...different looking to say the least. Not in a bad way. But in a way that he liked what he saw.

The boy beside him gave him a slow smile, which made Jun take notice of his plump lips. Then, just as he was about to fully face the other male, he suddenly winked and walked off, getting lost in the crowd people on dance floor.

The sound of a glass being placed down in front of him broke him out his reverie. Looking down at the glass of whiskey, his honey brown eyes narrowed as he stared into the dark liquid. _' Who the hell was that?'_ Normally the Chinese male wasn't easily flustered by the appearances of others. He's seen many good looking men and women in his time, but none have been able to completely capture his attention like the stranger had. It mildly unnerved him.

Setting his face back into it's usual iciness, the CEO downed his drink in one go, left a large tip on the counter and left the bar. He was on the hunt.

Walking into the crowd of dancing people, Jun was scanning his entire surroundings, looking for any signs of platinum white hair and black and white. It was hard to differentiate every person around him as they all got in the way and blocked him from seeing ten feet in front of him.

A scowl appeared on his face as he was shoved by a dancing couple. He shoved them out his way with more force than necessary which resulted in some of the people around to glare at him for ruining the vibe and part away from the tall offender. Jun could care less. As far as he was concerned, they were all in _his_ way and needed to move so he could find who he was looking for.

Suddenly, a glimpse of pale white ghosted across his vision and he hurriedly pushed through the group of people, until he found himself on the other side of the club. And no platinum blonde boy in sight.

Narrowing his eyes, he realized what exactly he was doing. Why was he even trying to find some random kid? For all he knew, the guy was probably a weirdo, or something else he couldn't find an excuse for. He sighed, he was done with this.

Straightening his broad shoulders, Jun was about to head back to where he left his friends when platinum white came into his sight again and he whipped his head around to find the boy he was looking for posted up against a wall, right next to the hallway leading to the bathrooms. And he was staring right at him, as though he was waiting for Jun to find him. Mentally shaking out of his thoughts, Jun schooled his features back into it's usual iciness before approaching the man.

As soon as he was in front of the other man, he gave him another once over of his person, the time he was quite obvious about it, not caring what the other man thought about it. Upon better inspection, he noticed that he had very fair skin, it was almost unnatural. He also wore a light amount of reddish eyeshadow and black liner, giving him a dark look to his features. But for some reason, Jun had a feeling there was more behind was he showing to the public.

After a few moments of absolute silence between them, minus the pulsating music, Jun decided to speak first, as he was not a patient man.

" What do you want?" He asked bluntly, causing the other male against the wall to blink at him in confusion before a slight smile appeared on his face in amusement.

" Ah, you're the one who came up to me, remember? I should be asking you that." He replied, looking up at the tall male with slightly wider than normal eyes. Eyes which Jun noted were a lovely shade of brown. Almost like chocolate.

Jun scoffed, crossing his arms of his chest. " That may be so, but you technically approached me first," At the smaller males confused look he sighed and elaborated further, " back at the bar? You were unnecessarily close to my person and even turned and _looked_ at me."

At that, the white haired boy made an "ahh" sound and nodded his head, as though he was remembering a long ago memory when it had only occurred less than 5 minutes ago.

Jun was staring at him expectantly, really waiting for an answer as to why he did that. The boy made a face and shrugged his small shoulders. " I don't know, I just did it. You were the one staring at me. It's honestly whatever." He muttered and looked away from Jun, finding a random drunk girl throwing her guts up more interesting.

Jun stared at the male before him. He didn't believe a word of what he just said. Who just gets that close to someone they don't know and look at them they way that he did? He wasn't buying.

A strong hand suddenly slammed against wall, right next to where the other boy's head is. Startled, the boy looked at the taller male in shock, and mix of something else, he couldn't tell. Leaning forward so that their noses were nearly touching, he whispered, " You're fucking lying aren't you?" He hissed.

So focused on the white haired boy's porcelain face, he didn't notice when he had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white pill. As he started pulled his face away, the boy quickly popped the pill into his mouth and in one fluid motion grabbed Jun by his face and crushed his lips to his.

Stunned, Jun only stared at this person was kissing him, forgetting nearly all of his motor skills for a second. But as the other man lessened his grip on his face and seemed about to pull away, Jun stopped that from happening as he pushed himself into the kiss, deepening it. He felt lips licking his own, seeking entry and he permitted, tasting the other males tongue on his own. He felt something being pushed into his mouth from the other male however, and instinctively he swallowed the foreign thing. Realizing what just happened, Jun broke apart from the kiss.

" Wha-" He was breathing heavily. He hadn't exactly been prepared to kiss someone like that. " What was that just now?"

" What was what?" The other boy asked softly, that Jun almost didn't hear him.

A rough growl escaped from Jun's lips and he slammed the hand he still had on the wall harder, making the other boy slightly flinch. " Just calm down." He said, trying to placate the larger male.

Jun made to lean in again, though the look in his eyes was a lot more deadly as he glared at the boy in front of him. " I-" Suddenly, Jun couldn't speak. He felt like his entire body was slowing burning itself inside out. Quickly pulling away from the other male, his hands went to grasp at his throat, his mouth widening as though he was dying of thirst. Which it felt like he was.

" W-wha-did...you.." Jun was breathing heavily now. His body and brain was feeling like it was shutting down while he could only watch from the outside. Clawing at his throat, Jun looked around for anything to quench his thirst, anything. Finding nothing, Jun resorted to looking back at the white haired male, a sort of desperation on his face.

" Shh, it's alright. It's going to be okay. It should start kicking in soon, and you're going to feel fucking amazing." The white phantom cooed as he lightly caressed Jun's sweating face.

Jun didn't know what the hell he was talking about. All he knew was he was right in his suspicions about the boy. He was crazy. Just as Jun was about to internally combust, he felt his entire body lift, not literally, but as though his soul was being taken from his body. He felt himself reach the highest pinnacle, when suddenly he was dropped back into his body.

Standing stark still, Jun realized he couldn't hear anything. Yet he wasn't deaf, but it was like his entire surroundings faded out from around him and it was just him. But the sound of a sweet voice permeated his mind and Jun started to see the white haired boy. _Really_ see him. He looked like an unreal being from another realm, his platinum hair looking as vibrant as the moon. And his lips.

" Kiss me."

Those lips of his looked so plump, so juicy and ready to be touched, kissed, bit, _sucked._

" Come here and do it. Don't fight it."

Dilated pupils zeroed in curve of his lips as they moved to form the words he was saying. Jun stepped closer.

" Kiss. Me."

Within an instant, Jun had closed the space between him and the little white devil and captured his lips in his. But Jun had a unsatiable thirst and felt he needed more from what he was getting. Jun deepened the kiss as he impatiently licked the males lips, and shoved the boy against the wall as he completely took over situation.

This action elicited a gasp from the boy he was kissing and Jun took that opening to push his tongue in even deeper than before. He wanted to taste every crevice, every nerve inside of him. The other males taste was like a sweet candy that he couldn't enough of. Had to have more of him.

The smaller male moaned into Jun's mouth and reached his arms up to wrap them around the taller man's neck. He raised a leg up to wrap it around other man's hips and Jun took hold of that offering to pull him even closer against him. The boy could feel a hard bulge forming against his pelvis and he moved his own hips so that he could grind against him, this caused Jun to growl in his throat and he pushed the other male harder against the wall as he devoured him with his lips and tongue.

The other male realized he probably shouldn't provoke him any more so than he already has and continued to kiss back just as feverishly, pressing his chest against Jun's much bigger one. Jun didn't know why he was doing this. Only that he just had to do it. He had to do it or else he felt that this amazing feeling would disappear forever and he'd never get to do it again. And this man he was devouring before him, was the key to it one who can bring him to completion.

Running small hands through Jun's dark, ebony tresses, the white haired male managed to separate his lips from Jun's for a second so that he could speak, though Jun only took this is a opportunity to start kissing the boys neck and biting as his ear. All which was making him groan in pleasure and need.

" Give me...your phone."

Jun busy administering kisses to the other man's neck that he almost didn't catch what he said. He only heard him mention a phone and Jun wondered what he needed his for when they were experiencing such a glorious moment.

Absently, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, which the other man took without hesitation. It was difficult, what a man twice his size nearly suffocating him with his body on his, but somehow he managed to call for a car service on one of the apps Jun already installed.

Smirking, the white haired male slipped the phone back into Jun's pocket and Jun, noticing that he was done with whatever he had to do on his phone, quickly took back his plump lips and the boy allowed him dominant his mouth all over again.

In about two minutes they needed to be outside and in the car he had requested.

They were going to need some privacy.


End file.
